


Yours, Mine

by dothraki_shieldmaiden



Series: Hyacinthe [1]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bondage, Bottom!Fili, Dom/sub, Felching, Gags, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding Crops, Rimming, Spanking, Vibrators, top!Kili
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-14
Updated: 2013-07-14
Packaged: 2017-12-20 05:01:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/883237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dothraki_shieldmaiden/pseuds/dothraki_shieldmaiden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kili is convinced that Fili's going to leave him. </p>
<p>Fili does his best to disabuse him of this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yours, Mine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LittlestSecret](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittlestSecret/gifts).



> This started on Tumblr when Littlestsecret was having a bad day and I offered to write her Bottom!Fili porn.
> 
> ...I'm a slow writer and somehow feelings got involved and now we're left with this monstrosity. 
> 
> Easily the kinkiest thing I've posted here.

 

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Sometimes, when he’s looking down at the bound and gagged form of his brother, Kili still feels like he’s living in a dream.

                He’s terrified that he’s going to wake up.

                It’s been a year since he got up the nerve to kiss Fili, ready to sprint away after their lips parted. He was completely unprepared for Fili to grab him by the shoulders and crush their lips back together. He’d just gotten used to the ecstasy that was having Fili in his bed when his brother had dropped a bombshell on him one morning, over coffee and eggs.

                “Have you ever experimented with bondage?” Fili takes a casual sip of his coffee and flicks open the paper while Kili sputters on an overlarge gulp of his coffee, boiling liquid spilling over his chin and down to his chest. He’d choked on his words, little more than syllables spat into air. Fili looks calmer than he has any right to, all composed confidence as he takes a demure sip of his coffee. “I just think that you should tie me up sometimes. Only if you want to of course.”

                Only Fili would be that calm while managing to completely rock the foundations of Kili’s world. He was sure that he knew everything about his brother but Fili’s managed to reveal another facet of himself, one that Kili never would have guessed. Fili looks every inch the corporate executive, already dressed in a pale blue Oxford shirt, black dress pants, and red tie, long blonde hair neatly tied back in a low ponytail at the base of his skull.  A calm eyebrow rises as Fili evenly gazes at him over the top of his paper but when Kili looks harder he can see the beginnings of a pale flush dusting the tops of his cheeks, eventually reaching down to where his goatee begins. Eyes dart down to Fili’s sturdy wrists and Kili wonders how they would look with chrome handcuffs around them.

                “Yeah, I think that would be good,” Kili finally says, a slow grin spreading across his face as Fili’s flush deepens, even as his brother flicks a page of the paper.

                Six months later and even Kili’s surprised at the depths to which he and Fili have plumbed. He’s never experimented with anything more than a little dirty talk in bed, maybe pinned one of his partner’s wrists for a few seconds but now—

                He likes the feel of a cane in his hands, loves the way that Fili’s eyes track the lightweight rod, licking his lips in anticipation. He can appreciate the way that the tails of a flogger look on Fili’s skin, the rosy glow which rises on Fili’s ass, but the concentrated welts that a crop brings up please him more. He likes how quiet Fili is when he’s blindfolded, the way that Fili will tilt his head to pinpoint his location, but he loves the slow slide of Fili’s eyes from lusty, to glassy, to brimming over with tears. Fili’s pleas for release, for _more_ always stir his cock…but listening to those same pleas from behind a gag, his normally precise and eloquent brother reduced to nothing more than desperate slurs, while spittle dribbles from underneath thick black fabric—that has him breathing deep and counting backwards trying to keep his orgasm from rushing over him.

                Fili’s always so obvious when he wants to play. Kili had known from the moment that Fili’s fingers had trailed across the back of his neck at breakfast, too light to be anything else other than begging for a beating. Fili’s raised eyebrows and little smirk just confirm Kili’s suspicions and a coil of anticipation starts to wind around his stomach. He grins at Fili, baring his teeth just to watch the delicious little shiver run through his brother’s body. He has the rest of the day to finish his plans.

                So far, everything’s gone well. He has Fili on his knees, wrists bound with tape at the small of his back. Red-rimmed eyes watch his every move, but Fili doesn’t move his cheek from where it rests on the bed. The black gag contrasts beautifully with Fili’s fair skin and golden beard, even white teeth gnawing nervously at the fabric. Fili’s cock is swollen and heavy between his legs, flushed dark from the leather cock ring clamped tightly around his base. The faint hum of a vibrator provides a soft soundtrack to the night, Fili’s entrance sporadically fluttering around the intrusion.

                “Having fun so far?” Kili asks, skimming his fingers over Fili’s spine, watching the muscles underneath his fingertips jump in response. Fili moans in response. Kili wonders if he’s even aware that his hips are trying to arch into his touch, his brother desperate for any stimulation. “Speak up Fee, couldn’t hear you,” Kili coos. He waits a moment but Fili only groans around his gag. Kili frowns and thumbs the remote controller of the vibrator. “Answer me,” he snaps. He has a moment to appreciate the tiny shudder shaking through Fili’s body from his tone before the fingernails from his left hand dig into the skin of Fili’s hip as his right thumb presses the next setting on the vibrator.

                Fili howls, the sound muffled and strained from the gag pressing against his tongue, hips bucking down towards the bed. Kili watches him strain, smirking at how Fili’s hands spasm and grope at nothing. He has to shift his weight to adjust himself, cock pressing uncomfortably into the fabric of his pants. Another few seconds and he reduces the intensity of the vibrations. Fili’s back relaxes from its perfect arch as he bites into the gag, shoulders shaking as he sobs for breath.

                The mask of Kili’s role breaks a little as he runs his hand over Fili’s hair, fingers carding through the damp locks. For a moment he’s only tender and caring and he smiles at how Fili sighs in happiness at his touch, raising his head for a firmer touch. “Having fun?” Kili repeats, his voice a low whisper in Fili’s ear, flicking his tongue out to tease the shell of his ear.

                His fingernails, which had been tracing circles on Fili’s back, lightly prick Fili’s skin in warning. Fili gasps, hips unconsciously thrusting as he brokenly nods against the bedspread. “Y— _yes,”_ Fili sobs, whining unhappily when Kili draws away.

                “You’ll have more,” Kili informs him, listening carefully for the little hitch in Fili’s breath. It happens when he’s walking over to the footlocker underneath their window and Kili smiles as he flips open the locks. Fili’s always so predictable. His thumb flicks over the last latch and Kili steps back to peruse the contents.

                Over the past months they’ve accumulated quite the supply. Crops, paddles, floggers, switches—some sounds that Kili still hasn’t worked up the nerve to try—several different blindfolds, plugs and vibrators…Fili had teased him once that their trunk could put a sex shop out of business and Kili had kissed him quiet. What was the point in having obscene amounts of money if he didn’t spend it on whatever caught his fancy?

                So much to choose from but Kili already knows exactly what he wants—not his favorite but definitely on his top ten list. He runs his fingers over the supple black crop, thumbing over the thin leather tip, savoring the feel of the grip in his hand. So strong, for such a slender rod.

                Kili grins as he turns his gaze back towards Fili. He’s being so good—his head still rests on the bed, though his neck is turned at a truly awkward angle as he tries to see what Kili’s picked for him tonight. Walking back within arm’s length of him, Kili takes pity on his bound brother and places the crop within his sight. Sometimes Fili won’t know what he’s picked until it’s hitting him and the blonde’s squeals of surprise are truly awe-inspiring. But this is almost as good, watching Fili’s eyes widen as he focuses on the tip in front of him.

                Fili’s breathing quickens as Kili drags the tip of the crop down his back, tracing over the jut of his shoulders and the dips in his spine, playfully tapping at the arms tied behind his back. The black tip outlines Fili’s ribs and Kili licks his lips. He wants to follow the path of the crop, wants to taste the salty skin for himself, but that’s not the plan. Maybe later, but now there’s the crop, playing with the divots in Fili’s lower back, right above the swell of his ass, below his bound wrists. Fili’s fingers clench on nothing and Kili grins when he hears the timbre of Fili’s breathing—swift and shallow, chest noticeably heaving with each gulp of oxygen.

                “Relax,” Kili murmurs, reaching down to briefly massage Fili’s forearms. Fili nods against the comforter, hair tangling with his every movement. Kili waits until Fili’s breathing evens before he draws away once more. “Ready?” Fili’s head jerks eagerly and Kili feels the curl of pride deep in his stomach even as his cock twitches. So eager, so willing…and right now it’s only for him.

                He starts off slowly, light little swats against Fili’s ass. He likes to warm the skin up first, craves the rosy tint which rises from the pale skin, loves the heat rising from the abused flesh. Fili whines, arching his spine so that his ass rises to meet the blows. His own pants feel entirely too tight as he takes a moment and just watches the mesmerizing sight of Fili trying to gather a harder blow while his hips still undulate, fucking himself on nothing but the vibrator still humming inside him.

                _“Fuck,”_ Kili breathes, giving into temptation and squeezing one of the firm globes of Fili’s ass. Fili groans deep in his throat, pressing his ass back into Kili’s hand. Already the skin radiates warmth but it’s not enough. Not nearly enough. His fingers dip teasingly into Fili’s cleft, tracing the rim of Fili’s entrance. Desperate for more stimulation, Fili pushes his ass backwards, whining when Kili pulls his hand away. Not nearly enough. He wants Fili gibbering and incoherent tonight.

                The crop cuts through the air and Kili relishes the soft swoosh before the sharp crack of the tip striking flesh reaches his ears. Fili’s cry is instantaneous, sharp and needy as he wriggles his ass obscenely.

                “You want more?” Kili asks, his voice mild and quiet. He wants Fili’s every molecule to be focused on him, every facet of his brother straining towards him. He doesn’t give Fili a chance to consider trying to answer, crop slicing through the air to land a stinging blow on Fili’s cheek. Another almost immediately follows, striking low on his buttocks, where his thigh meets his ass. Kili had discovered that particular sweet spot just a few weeks ago and he’s abused it quite a bit since then.

                Fili’s breathing catches as his brother tries to restrain his moans and whimpers. “Let me hear how much you want it,” Kili commands, landing a glancing blow. He smirks as Fili’s legs spread just that little bit further, baring that delicious puckered hole for him. Really, his brother’s such a wanton and if he were in the habit of questioning his luck, Kili would wonder why Fili’s chosen _him_ , out of all the people he _could_ have. But Kili doesn’t like to tempt fate—Fili will eventually find someone else, why should he try to hasten that day along?

                Still, he can feel it approaching. Kili’s strikes are still accurate but his mind drifts back to the lingering glances which he saw Fili giving Dwalin the other day, the languid way that Fili’s eyes drifted over the Head of Security, a little smirk tugging at the corners of his mouth. Kili’s intimately familiar with that particular curve of Fili’s lips—it’s the look that his brother gets directly after he’s been well-fucked, when he’s blissed out and sated. Fili yelps when the crop strikes directly above his cleft and Kili’s heart clenches. Fili won’t ask him, he knows his brother well enough to realize that. It’s up to him to take the step, to make sure that his brother’s happy, even if it promises to completely demolish him.

                “Do you know how good you look?” Kili pauses for a moment to examine his handiwork. Fili’s whole ass glows a bright red and he’s willing to bet that the skin is hot to the touch. The welts are what he’s particularly proud of, long, angry red marks along Fili’s ass and thighs. Kili swats at Fili again, because he can, and perhaps hearing Fili make that delicious, choked noise will belay the pain in his chest, if only for a moment.

                “I want to show you to the world,” Kili murmur, crop striking down hard near Fili’s hip. “Want everyone to see how you look when you’re taken apart, legs spread and ass red.” And there’s truth in that, he _does_ think that hoarding this sight away from the world might be just a tad bit selfish—the universe deserves to see how gorgeous Fili looks, eyes glassy with tears threatening to spill over, cock dribbling pre-cum onto their comforter, ass glowing underneath his diligent attention. Kili just wishes that the universe could see what comes next—his fingerprints bruising into the skin on Fili’s hips, holding him still as he fucks into him, Fili screaming his name as he comes untouched—

                “You’d look so fucking good to all of them.” The crop comes down four times in rapid succession, and Kili’s almost positive that Fili screams, the sound muffled and lost within the gag. Kili closes his eyes, committing that sound to memory because it might be the last time he gets to hear it. “So fucking gorgeous…” Fili’s thighs shake as the crop gently strokes over his welts. There’s a moment of calm before he yelps, hips thrusting backwards into nothing as Kili thumbs the vibrator to the next setting.

                Fili isn’t able to hold his moans back anymore and they echo through the room, all but drowning out the swish of the crop as it comes down once more on the already abused skin. If Kili had to guess he’d say that the cock ring’s already held back at least one orgasm, judging from Fili’s cries. Fili’s pants of needy pleasure are so loud that Kili has to raise his voice in order to make himself heard. Once Fili registers his voice, he makes an obvious answer to quiet, throat bobbing with the effort of maintaining his silence.

                “You’d like being on display for everyone, having them see what a wanton little slut you can be when your ass is cherry-red, wouldn’t you?” Kili stares at Fili, but he’s not seeing him—all he can see is the slow drag of Fili’s eyes as they traveled up and down Dwalin’s form, how his brother might look in someone else’s bedroom, with someone else’s bruises adorning his skin—The heavy-lidded smile Fili gives him after a scene when he curls his body into and around Kili, head a solid weight on his shoulder. Kili tries to remind himself that he knew going into this that Fili was never his to keep, that he was always operating on borrowed time. It doesn’t lessen the sting.

                “Anyone who looked at you would want to fuck you,” Kili says, the truth settling in his stomach like a cold weight. “You’d like that, wouldn’t you? Maybe one day I should see just how much that sweet little ass of yours can take, turn it so red that you can feel the heat coming off of it from miles away.” The words taste sour in his mouth but Kili continues, plowing forward with the thought that it’s for Fili, nothing else matters but Fili’s happiness.

                “I’d slick you up, leave you tied…leave you open for anyone who wanted to come along and bury their cock in you. Would you like that? Being a little fucktoy for whoever wanted to use your tight little hole?”

                A high whine breaks through his self-indulgent haze of misery. The sound is so unlike anything that he’s ever heard in their play that he stutters on the bile he was about to say. Kili finally looks down at Fili and actually _sees_ him and the sight freezes his blood.

                Fili’s whole body trembles but from the anguished whimpers and frantic shakes of his brother’s head, Kili doubts that it has anything to do with pleasure. The same distressed keening sounds through the room and when Fili turns his head towards him, Kili catches sight of tears rolling out of Fili’s eyes, clinging to the thick lashes.

                “Shit,” Kili breathes, heart racing as he immediately flicks the vibrator off. “Shit, shit, shit, Fili, fuck—“ The scissors on the bedside table easily cut through the thick bondage tape and Kili rips the remnants off of Fili’s wrists. “Fuck Fili, arrow, arrow, _arrow,_ ” Kili repeats, Fili’s safeword tumbling from his lips. The word was meant for Fili but Kili finally feels the safety of it, knowing that his invocation has stopped everything, released Fili from the obligations of playing any role. The panic which had been consuming him subsides somewhat. His fingers fumble briefly with the knot at the back of Fili’s head before he manages to loosen the gag enough to work it down Fili’s jaw. He roughly yanks Fili into his lap, wincing at Fili’s yelp as his arms are jostled before the blood flow properly restores itself.

                Kili can’t help the tight grip that his arms have on Fili’s body anymore than he can stop his own heart from thundering in his chest. Soft reassurances fall from his lips as Kili rocks back and forth, hand smoothing over Fili’s hair and back. “Shit Fee, I’m sorry, I’m here, I’m here,” he croons, dropping a kiss on Fili’s sweaty forehead. It feels like victory when Fili’s arms return his embrace.

                Fili gulps for breath, body still shaking. A tear winds its way down his cheek to get lost in his goatee and Kili tracks its path, hating himself. Fili’s voice, when he speaks, is a thin, ragged whimper. “Just want you, no one else, I don’t want anyone, please, I just want you, only you—“

                Kili didn’t think that it was possible for his arms to tighten anymore around Fili but he’s proven wrong as he squeezes just a little bit harder. Fili wheezes and Kili reluctantly loosens his grip, though only by a breath. “You mean it?” His voice trembles, mimicking the shivers which still shake Fili’s body.

                “Just you.” At first Fili’s voice wavers but it strengthens once darkened blue eyes flit up to lock with his. “Only you Kili.”

                “I…I thought…” A lump rises in Kili’s throat, brought on by the look of pure desire and need in Fili’s eyes, and _love,_ so much of it, shining through. He swallows, brushing Fili’s hair back from his forehead. “I thought that maybe you wanted someone else…”

                “Don’t be stupid,” Fili answers, as his chest finally stops erratically shaking. Kili’s fingers splay wide across Fili’s torso, palm resting in the soft hair which covers his pectorals. The skin is clammy with drying sweat but still solid underneath his touch, still _there._ “It’s always been you Kili.”

                “The, the other day though,” Kili tries, ignoring the tiny voice in the back of his head which screams at him to stop, “you were…you were looking at Dwalin…” It sounds stupid now, said aloud, but Kili lacks the necessary eloquence to express how Fili looked as his eyes drifted over the burly Head of Security, how he felt that gorgeous being drifting away from him even while he watched.

                Fili’s eyebrows wrinkle in confusion as his brother stares at him, utterly lost. “What are you…” Comprehension slowly dawns on Fili’s face and Kili feels slightly insulted by how heartily his brother laughs. “Are you talking about…Oh Kili, you wonderful, lovely, idiot.” The insult is said with the same tenderness as others utter promises of love, Fili’s hand soft against the rough stubble on his cheek. “You don’t pay attention to what’s right under your face do you?”

                Kili sputters in denial of Fili’s gentle jibe, his protests lost in the soft contact of Fili’s lips on his. Sometimes, despite his need for the harsh and unrelenting, Fili can be so unbearably sweet that it almost shatters him. “He’d…” Fili grins and flushes, peering coyly at Kili from underneath his eyelashes. “He’d just asked, ‘Is that what you want?’ and well…I can’t quite hear that question in the same fashion after you.”

                Fili presses his face into Kili’s neck, tongue pressing and teasing the salty skin. Kili groans as he fists his hand in Fili’s hair, drawing his brother’s head back to face him. He doesn’t miss Fili’s breathy gasp, or the stirring of his brother’s softened cock against his leg. His lust revives itself as the tip of Fili’s tongue darts out to flick against his lips, eyes nervous yet almost glittering in anticipation.

                “Just…” His chest tightens and breathing becomes difficult as Fili evenly stares at him, nothing but honest love reflected in his blue eyes. How can one person be everything, Kili wonders, how can one person be strong enough to hold him up, to keep them together even during the times that he’s falling apart? How does Fili manage to take care of him, even when Kili’s favorite way to see him is face-down, begging for his cock?

                “It’s only you Kili,” Fili responds, guessing his question before he asks it. He turns his head, brushing a soft kiss along the inside of the arm which holds him stationary by his hair. “It’s only ever been you—there’s no one else that I trust enough to be with, no one else who I ever want to be with—“

                There might have been more coming, perhaps a long declaration of love (one of his brother’s worst flaws is a tendency towards long-windedness, gotten honestly from their uncle), but Kili finds that he doesn’t need to hear it. Not with his fingers still tangled in Fili’s silken tresses, not with Fili’s cock stirring against his skin, not with Fili’s lips eagerly parting underneath his brutal assault. Fili mewls into his mouth, tongue licking at his as Kili nips at his mouth, possessive fire in his touch.

                 “Love you,” Kili growls, eyes closing at Fili’s pleased groan of affirmation. His brother’s neck arches perfectly as he tugs his head back to expose his throat. Fili loves the blunt pain of hickeys, loves the hard pull of his mouth on tender skin, the slight ache which lingers long after the skin is released. “Fuck, I love you so much,” he helplessly swears, eyes travelling up and down his brother’s body.

                “Kili,” Fili moans, hips rubbing his cock against Kili’s thigh. Pre-slick smears across Kili’s leg, staining his dark pants with evidence of Fili’s renewed arousal. “Kili, I need…”

                Kili nods fervently, the heat in his blood threatening to boil over. “I’ve got you,” he whispers, fingers wrapped loosely around Fili’s hardened prick. “You’re fine, I’ve got you.” He’s just started a slow, halting rhythm when his wrist is enveloped by Fili’s broad hand.

                “Not like that,” Fili whispers, eyes blinking seriously up at Kili. His grip tightens and a flush spreads across his cheeks but his gaze never falters when he says, “I need you to hit me.”

                Fili might not have a problem in saying it but Kili’s brain short-circuits at hearing the baldly uttered statement. He stares at his brother as his mind attempts to comprehend exactly what Fili’s asking of him. He finally sputters out an intelligent sounding “Hit you?” Fili, to his credit, doesn’t even roll his eyes. He only pushes his hips up into Kili’s hand, enough so that Kili can feel how eager he is.

                “I want you to spank me,” Fili repeats and this time Kili can see the jump in his pulse. “I want…” Fili pauses then, blinking several times as he gnaws on his lower lip. Kili absurdly wishes that he could switch places with the abused flesh, as he watches the play of teeth and tongue on the plump petal. “I _need_ to feel you own me.”

                Possessive hunger fuels Kili as his hands hold his brother’s head stationary. He licks into Fili’s mouth, needing to feel his submission, needing to feel _Fili,_ wonderful and gorgeous underneath him. His teeth replace Fili’s as he nips at his lower lip, causing Fili to arch into his touch, greedy for more stimulation, more contact, _more._ “You sure?” Kili pants once they separate. The only answer he receives is a frantic kiss and Fili’s hips eagerly bucking into him.

                “Please Kili, give it to me,” Fili pants. Kili groans at the dazed, lusty look in his brother’s normally clear blue eyes. His brother’s tone is a mixture of demanding and pleading, an utterly intoxicating combination, but Fili’s face is truly seductive. The fair skin is flushed and sweaty, blonde locks sticking to his forehead.

                “How do you want it?” Kili murmurs, kissing Fili once before pulling away. With nothing more than soft touches he guides Fili into position, kneeling with his reddened ass high in the air. “Crop again? Paddle? Keep your hands on the headboard,” he warns. Fili’s fingers grip the edges of the headboard so tightly that his knuckles whiten. The play of his brother’s muscles in the dark lighting is absolutely intoxicating and Kili allows his eyes a moment to wander over the veritable feast which Fili’s naked body provides. “Cane?” Kili suggests, just to see the frisson along Fili’s skin. The cane is a special treat, since after its use Fili usually has trouble sitting down for the next few days.

                “Your hand.” Fili cranes his head backwards over his shoulder to look at him, cerulean eyes dark and needy as his gaze travels over Kili’s body. “I want to feel you.”

                Kili groans at the surge of lust Fili’s words send through him. He has to close his eyes for a moment, as the image of Fili on his knees, looking backwards at him and asking for his hand to spank him proves too much. His head’s dizzy and he swears that he can feel all of the blood leaving his brain to travel to his cock. With a start, Kili notices Fili’s entrance still clenching around the cord of the vibrator buried within him. In all of the excitement Kili had actually forgotten about it until he saw it, tantalizing and tempting.

                “How much can you take?” Kili asks, tugging lightly on the cord to give Fili a warning of what’s to come. Fili moans, his tense muscles shaking and without waiting Kili turns the vibrator on to its lowest setting. Fili’s reaction is instantaneous, spine rolling up to present him more fully to Kili’s heated gaze.

                “Ev— _everything,_ ” Fili gasps, rolling into Kili’s light touch. “Anything, just…please Kili, I need to feel you—“

                “You will,” Kili promises, before the palm of his hand makes swift contact with Fili’s ass. The tingle which sets in his hand is pleasant, almost as much so as seeing the new glow that Fili’s ass takes. Fili’s ass is so well-muscled that it hardly moves when he strikes it and Kili knows that after several hard blows he’ll have to switch hands or else his hand will be bruised from striking firm, toned flesh. Not that he’ll ever complain. Fili’s body is a masterpiece and finally, Kili feels as though he can say what he’s always dreamed of saying, from the first time he saw Fili spread out underneath him, golden and beautiful—“Mine?” And there’s a catch in his voice but the crack of his hand sounds as it hits Fili’s cheek. 

                His heart is pounding with the fear of rejection, even now, but Fili’s gasp of “ _Yours,”_ makes the world fade away until there’s just Fili kneeling before him. Fili’s head hangs down between his spread arms, hair covering his face and Kili _needs_ to see him.

                “Look at me,” Kili murmurs, waiting for Fili’s head to crane backwards, which it does almost immediately. Kili has to bite back the fond smile that the instant obedience brings but some of his affection must shine through in his expression because Fili’s eyebrows quirk upwards in question. “Want to see you as you fall apart,” Kili explains before his arm swings forward again, the force of his blow actually jostling Fili.

                With the impact of his hand, Fili’s expression smoothes, the quizzical wrinkle of his eyebrows vanished and replaced by serene blankness, mouth dropping open as a satisfied sigh leaves him. The noise sets Kili’s blood on fire—he recognizes that small exhalation, it’s the one Fili makes whenever he’s finally seated to the hilt within him, happiness, relief and anticipation all boiling down into a single breath of air—The next smack is hard enough that it leaves Kili’s hand stinging with the impact.

                “Mine?” Kili asks, greedily craving more, demanding more, as his hand swoops down. “Eyes on me,” he gently reprimands when it looks like Fili’s losing the battle to keep his focus trained on Kili. With a whimper, Fili’s head snaps back up and his dazed eyes focus on Kili. Several feelings rush through Kili when he sees the shining glimmer of unshed tears in Fili’s eyes—there’s always the twisted pride that he’s managed to bring his proud, intelligent, strong brother to this depth, as well as the lingering guilt he still feels over how much he enjoys the sight of Fili crying—over how damnably _erotic_ it is to see the marks that the wetness makes as it traces its way down Fili’s cheek.

                “Yours!” Fili cries, his voice rising in pitch as Kili strikes down. By now his right hand stings and he has to switch to his left. He can feel the heat rising from Fili’s ass, his whole posterior turned a rosy pink which threatens to become a blazing red with just a few more strokes. “Yours Kili, _yours—“_

Two rapid, hard slaps have Fili jolting forward and crying out, wordless and high-pitched. When Kili pauses at Fili’s exclamation he notices that his brother’s shoulders are shaking once more. Normally, he would note it and move on, assuming that Fili would use his safeword if anything became too intense but everything’s too raw, almost too intense and Kili still feels slightly wobbly, like a sense of a vertigo that won’t quite fade when he steps back from the ledge.

                “Do you need to stop?” he asks, only meaning to be gentle. He’s unprepared for the savage snarl which tears from Fili’s throat, his brother’s eyes narrowing in anger.

                “I swear to God if you stop now Kili, I’m going to break your arm.” It might sound ludicrous, being threatened by someone who, even now, still refuses to take their hands off of the headboard, but for Kili, Fili’s eagerness only fans the flames of his arousal. It must be obvious because Fili barely manages to hide a smirk as he utters, in a voice which is roughened by holding back his moans as well as unleashing his exclamations, “ _Give it to me.”_

                “You asked for it,” and Kili’s surprised that his voice can get that low or that harsh. He’s fully aware of the five smacks he lays across Fili’s ass, _hard,_ almost with his full strength, enough to leave his palm sore, enough to shake Fili and leave him gasping so loudly he’s almost screaming. It’s bright catharsis, shedding any of his doubt as well as reaffirming what he’s just learned, that he can finally call Fili _his_ and mean it, finally relax the tightly clenched ball of tension in his stomach which he’s kept for almost a year now.

                Kili pauses after those five, cruelly flicking the remote up to the next setting. Fili finally disobeys his command and allows his head to fall down between his arms as he howls, hips futilely thrusting and rolling, trying to find friction on thin air. A deep breath through his nostrils does nothing to help calm the raging storm of his lust, which is only furthered by Fili’s pleading scream of his name. “Kili!” his brother sobs, face hidden against his upper arm. “Kili— _please!”_

With a few shuffling movements, Kili’s even with Fili’s head, fingers carding through the sweat-dampened locks and fisting at the base of Fili’s skull as he holds his head stationary. The tears finally spill down Fili’s cheeks, turning his older brother’s normally beautiful eyes absolutely sparkling. Fili licks his lips, trying to regain some semblance of control, but a rough shake from Kili, like he’s shaking an errant dog by the scruff of its neck, has Fili’s eyes rolling back in his head and a strangled whine falling from his lips.

                “What do you want?” Kili demands, need turning his voice gravelly. His eyes flick downwards to notice the mess Fili’s made on their comforter, the wet spot underneath his cock significantly larger now than it had been.

                “You,” Fili gasps and shudders as Kili’s fingers tighten in his hair, to the point where he can feel the roots straining against the demanding pull of his hand. “Please Kili, please, give me your cock, I need it, need you to fill me up and split me apart, god please—“

                It’s not quite in the character of the scene for Kili to kiss Fili at this point but Kili can no longer restrain himself. Their kiss consists more of teeth than anything else, as Kili desperately attempts to devour Fili whole and Fili happily yields to his forceful overtures. His own cock is painfully hard in the confines of his pants and he knows that there’s a damp spot in his boxer-briefs that his own pre-cum’s made.

                “You can have my cock, since you begged so prettily for it,” Kili whispers once he manages to tear himself away from Fili.

                “Yes, thank you, please, need you now,” Fili babbles, only falling silent with a sharp yelp as Kili swats his behind.

                “You’ll get it when I give it to you, stop being greedy.” Fili whines unhappily but he falls silent, though Kili can tell that this respite costs Fili dearly—his muscles are twitching with exertion as well as arousal brimming for so long without release. From the sounds sneaking out of Fili’s mouth Kili would guess that his brother has his teeth and lips tightly clenched to avoid any slips. _God,_ but it has him ready to come in his pants just from how needy Fili gets when they play, how desperate to please his brother becomes.

                Kili breathes a silent sigh of relief once his fly’s down, the pressure on his cock lessening noticeably. His underwear swiftly follows, baring him to the cool air of the room and he shivers slightly. He was right about the wet spot and the pre-slick on his cock makes the temperature change all the more noticeable. To ease the change, Kili crawls behind Fili, his prick easily sliding between Fili’s glowing cheeks. Heat envelops him and it’s impossible to resist the urge to shallowly thrust his hips into the inviting crevice, feeling the tip of his cock nudge Fili’s balls. Fili’s moan is a breathy little thing and Kili can’t help but tease, loving the fact that Fili’s been brought to this level, loving that his gorgeous strong brother lets him do this, lets him fall down into the depths of depravity with him.

                “This isn’t where you want my cock is it?” Kili teases, rubbing his cock between Fili’s cheeks, pausing to run his leaking tip over the furl of his brother’s entrance. The vibrations of the toy still buried deep within his brother reverberate through his prick and Kili bites back his own moan as the tightly coiled heat within his gut begins to tighten. In order to prolong himself, Kili forces himself to focus on Fili, only on his brother.

Small beads of sweat trickle down the fair skin, and the heavy tang of their mingled scents hangs in the air. The golden head in front of him moves in tiny, aborted thrusts, small whimpers forced from his lips. “You can answer me,” Kili amends. A selfish, seductive thrill runs through him as he anticipates Fili’s response. “Tell me where you want my cock.”

                Kili’s barely finished speaking before Fili’s answering, his words falling from his lips in a rushed frenzy. “Please, I need it in me, please Kili, just fill me, give me your cock, fuck me until I can’t walk, _god Kili—“_

“Fuck Fee, do you know how good you sound?” Kili slides his hand over the tense muscles in Fili’s back to his throat, fingers tightening around the supple column as he pulls his brother upwards and flush against his back. Fili resists for the briefest moment and Kili wonders why until he remembers that he never gave Fili permission to stop gripping the headboard. _Fuck,_ but it’s amazing how Fili falls into his submissive role, how his brother embraces it whole-heartedly to the point where Kili’s heart feels full to bursting with love and admiration.

                Fili’s throat bobs underneath his palm and Kili can’t resist the urge to tighten his fingers just that little more, enough to hear Fili’s little gasp. He releases his pressure almost immediately but keeps the awestruck whine and how Fili’s body becomes boneless in mind for future reference. Kili presses light kisses to every part of Fili’s face he can reach, sweeping Fili’s bangs out of his way so that he can reach his brother’s thoroughly ravished lips.

                “Kili. _Kili…”_ Fili says his name as though it takes all of his concentration, and perhaps it does. Kili presses his lips to the corner of Fili’s eyes, tasting the lingering saltiness of his sweat and tears. “Kili, please, I’m so close…”

                “Are you?” Fili gulps when Kili strokes the skin on his neck, feeling the barest hint of stubble against his fingertips. “You gonna come fast for me, gonna scream when I put my cock in you?” The back of Fili’s head strikes his shoulder as his brother nods fervently, eyes closed as Kili whispers filth into his ear.

                “On your elbows,” Kili orders, reluctantly separating from Fili. “Spread those legs for me gorgeous.”

                He moves away from Fili, keeping his eyes on his brother as he stretches for the bedside table, where the lube and condoms wait. His mouth waters as he takes in Fili’s position—his brother’s elbows press together, fingers clenched to make both of his hands into one large fist. His head rests on his clasped hands as his hips spread wide, completely baring his puckered hole to Kili’s gaze. It’s difficult to concentrate when he has that in his sight but somehow Kili manages to wrangle open the drawer. His hands close around the slippery tube of lube, half used up and the strip of condoms. He’s just started to rip the foil off when Fili speaks.

                “Don’t.” Kili freezes, the halfway opened condom dangling in his hands as he looks at Fili. Fear lances through his heart as he meets Fili’s eyes, somehow managing to look thoughtful even though the pupils are still blown wide with lust. “We don’t need one.”

                “Are…you’re sure?” Condoms were one of the few facets of their relationship that they’d never discussed—Kili always wore one and Fili never complained. The gnawing doubt had always told him that he’d better use a condom just in case, because it would be just one less worry for Fili when he left. But now…The thought of sinking into Fili’s tight heat, with nothing, not even a latex barrier, between their skin has his cock eagerly straining forward, a fresh bead of slick appearing at his head.

                Fili smiles at him, eyes lazily roving over his body from his poor vantage point. It seems impossible, but his spine arches more, putting his ass even more on display. Kili licks his lips, trying to restrain himself from falling victim to Fili’s oh-so obvious ploys. “Yours?” Fili asks, and for the first time his brother sounds unsure of himself.

Before he’s fully aware of what he’s doing, Kili’s on his knees behind Fili, fingers gripping the cheeks and spreading him further apart to his gaze. “Mine,” Kili returns, gaze greedily sweeping over every inch of Fili, from his shoulders, to his back, to the globes gripped so tightly in his hands that he doesn’t doubt there’ll be perfect finger-shaped bruises to compliment his welts. His eyes feast on the sight of the small, yet growing pool of dampness underneath Fili’s cock, to his balls, drawn up close to his body, to the furl of skin which simply begs to be tasted.

                It remains one of Kili’s favorite discoveries that Fili loves his tongue, moans and begs for it, starts getting hard when Kili hints at it, bites the pillow to muffle the screams as he comes from nothing but the feel of the wet muscle in his ass. Kili makes good use of his hard-won skills, tracing the edge of his brother’s rim, playfully tugging on the cord of the vibrator. Fili thrusts his hips back into Kili’s mouth as he fists the comforter in his hands and sobs into the fabric.

                _“Kili,”_ his brother repeats, an endless litany of his name. If his mouth weren’t so busy, Kili would grin at the sounds of his brother losing what little self-control he’s retained. The tip of his tongue pushes just inside Fili’s rim, tracing the edges and tugging ever so gently. Fili cries out, a helpless, choked scream, as his hips shake underneath him and Kili pulls back, laving wide strokes of his tongue across the muscle.

                “What do you want?” Kili asks, punctuating his words with swift licks around Fili’s entrance. “You want to come like this, tongue in your ass? You want me to turn the vibe up until your whole body shakes? You want me to fuck you until you can’t remember your own name?”

                A swift spear of his tongue inside Fili’s rim has his brother wailing and bucking upwards. The cries are torn from Fili’s throat and Kili finally relents, pulling away and giving the blonde time to recover. “What do you want?” Kili asks, fingernails scratching lightly at the base of Fili’s spine, the touch meant to reassure and comfort instead of arouse.

                Fili sucks in a huge breath, filling his lungs before he answers. “Your tongue Kili please, just let me come, god, I’m so _close,_ please let me come—“

                “You’ve been so good,” Kili answers, stroking the skin on Fili’s hip as he lowers his head. “So good, my sweet prince.” His tongue flicks over Fili’s rim as he increases the setting of the vibrator and Fili moans, deep and throaty in his chest. “Just a little while longer, gorgeous.” Fili tries to nod, his head making tiny shakes, tangling his normally perfectly coifed hair.

                Kili licks inside the entrance, the tip of his tongue pressing inside in quick little thrusts. His hands hold Fili’s trembling hips steady as his brother tries to push for more. Even though he’s being greedy, Kili can’t quite fault him. Fili has been so _very_ good tonight and even if he is being a little disobedient now, he’s done enough to deserve a reward.

                “Ready gorgeous?” Kili’s hand slides over Fili’s stomach to his groin, fingers carding through the coarse dark curls at the base of his hard, straining cock. A high, desperate noise escapes Fili’s lips as he frantically nods. “Come for me then,” Kili orders, turning his attention back to Fili’s entrance, shiny with his saliva and fluttering so delicately from stimulation. At the first touch of his tongue, Kili wriggles his fingers onto the cock ring, carefully avoiding any direct contact with Fili’s painfully hard prick. A nimble twist and tug has the leather restraint falling down to the bed and Kili’s hand wraps around Fili’s slick member.

                Gentle strokes spread the pre-slick over Fili’s cock, lubrication making his every pull smooth. His tongue taps urgently on the furled edges of the rim, dipping inside and curling every surface of Fili’s sweet hole. Fili’s body shudders, combined stimulations from Kili’s stroking, his tongue, and the toy driving him to edge of madness.

                “Kili,” he chokes out, face buried in the comforter as he twists the fabric between white-knuckled fingers. “Kili, _please—_ “

                “Come Fili,” Kili breathes, stabbing his tongue inside. He’s in far enough for him to feel Fili’s muscles tightening around the intrusion, just as his balls draw close to his body. With a muffled, hoarse scream, Fili’s body convulses and he comes, spurting hot white streaks into the comforter.

                Kili continues working him through his orgasm, until Fili’s trembling and sobbing. He runs one hand over Fili’s sweaty forehead, whispering endearments as he draws the exhausted vibrator out of Fili’s hole. As the widest part stretches his hole Fili groans but a gentle sweep of Kili’s hand on his back has him quieting. With an unpleasant squelching noise, the vibrator comes free and Kili sets it aside with a mental note to clean it later. Fili has just enough strength to draw himself away from the mess underneath him before he collapses into Kili’s arms, head pillowed on his shoulder.

                “God, you’re so fucking beautiful,” Kili praises. Fili huffs at his use of the word beautiful but does nothing more than grump and Kili grins. He loves Fili like this, too fucked out to protest, the post-orgasmic haze humming through his body, creating a blanket of comfort and bliss. Kili’s more than willing to prolong the lazy aftercare as he massages the sore muscles in his brother’s thighs.

                “That was good,” Fili finally decides, nuzzling at Kili’s shoulder.

                Kili laughs, his breath disturbing his brother’s hair. “Just good?” he teasingly questions. “Give me some credit at least.”

                “Fucking amazing then,” Fili amends, closing his eyes as his fingers slowly stroke up and down Kili’s chest. A shift in his weight has him brushing against Kili’s still hard cock and he looks down in a vague sort of surprise. “You haven’t?” he asks, straightening his body with minimal effort.

                “It’s fine,” Kili assures, though the sight of Fili licking his lips makes him want to bury his fingers in that thick golden hair and feel that hot mouth swallowing him down, tongue moving around his skin until he’s coming down Fili’s throat. It would almost be worth it, to see the strings of come clinging to Fili’s face and beard but Kili still harbors the desire to see his spunk leaking out Fili’s loosened hole, finally see just how much he can ruin his brother.

                “I’d disagree,” Fili murmurs, and even though his voice is still languorous there’s the distinct twinkle in his eyes as he glances up at Kili.

                “Ready so soon?” Kili’s eyebrows flick upwards in surprise. Even though Fili has stamina enough to go for hours, he usually likes to savor his orgasms, soaking in the delicious glow of remembered pleasure.

                “You’ll make it worth my while.” Fili’s grin is cheeky and designed to ignite the smoldering flames of Kili’s desire and fan them back to full strength. “Though you might have your work cut out for you after _that_ ,” his glance towards his softened cock, with a single bead of come still clinging to the tip, leaves no doubt as to what he’s referring to.

                “Is that a challenge?” Kili asks as he slides out from underneath Fili, laying his brother’s body back on the pillows. “Because I think that we both know that I’ll have you leaking and begging in just a few moments.”

                “You think?” Fili asks, but his voice is already catching in a tiny inhalation of anticipation. “Prove it,” he challenges, flexing his hips and spreading his legs wide.

                Kili grins at his brother’s eagerness. A shrewd glance tells him that Fili’s cock is already beginning to stir once again, aroused by nothing more than just the talk and the game. Fili arches his back, pushing his groin up high in the air and offering Kili just the briefest glimpse of his hole before he lowers himself once more. The sly smile which Fili sends his way tells Kili that his brother knows exactly what he’s doing. Kili hungrily grins, all predatory desire in his touch as he runs his hands over Fili’s chest and stomach, down to his hips. Two can play at that game.

                “I won’t play too dirty,” Kili assures him, running his thumbs in between the crease of Fili’s thigh and his groin. Fili’s eyes darken and with a tiny gasp, his lips fall open. “I could you know,” Kili continues, as his thumbs brush close to Fili’s cock. Fili’s hips roll almost unnoticeably, as he tries to force Kili to touch him exactly where he wants it. Kili’s eyes narrow at the disobedience of the gesture. Apparently orgasm turns Fili into a brat.

                “Stop that,” Kili admonishes, delivering a sharp slap to the jut of Fili’s pelvis. Fili thrusts his hips up as his eyes roll backwards in his head. His cock’s half-hard now, lying against his thigh. Kili admires the sight of his hand, red against the unblemished pale skin.

                “I’d have you hard in seconds if I spanked you again.” His voice is a low, promising murmur and Fili’s breath hitches at his words, even as Kili’s fingers ghost over his sac. He squeezes, almost too tightly, and Fili squirms, his face crumpling as his mouth opens to release an almost unintelligible plea.

                “You know that you’d end up begging me to hurt you just a little bit more, telling me that you could take it—you could, couldn’t you?” Kili asks, and there’s no mistaking the fondness in his voice. “You could take everything that I had to give you and then some?” Fili nods, his breathing quickening as his cock returns to full hardness, with the aid of nothing more than Kili’s voice and several well placed caresses. “I know you could, because you’re a good boy.” Fili’s hand gropes blindly for him and when Kili catches it, the grip of Fili’s fingers is punishing in its intensity. “You’re hard for me again gorgeous,” Kili notes as he runs his finger along the thick vein on the underside of Fili’s cock. “Didn’t take long, did it?”

                Kili licks and kisses his way down Fili’s skin, pausing every so often to leave a dark mark on the skin above his ribs, beside his navel, on the bone of his hip, his inner thigh—there’s no method behind his marks, but he smiles when he sees them, yet another proof that Fili is _his_. After he leaves his mark on Fili’s inner thigh, biting so hard that Fili squeals and his toes curl, Kili delivers a light, teasing lick around the leaking head of Fili’s cock.

                Fili gasps and his hips jerk in surprise as he looks down at Kili. Kili grins teasingly at him from between his spread legs before he suckles just the head of Fili’s cock. He doesn’t mind blowing Fili, actually likes it when his brother begs to be allowed to spill in his mouth, but it’s never been Fili’s favorite way to come. Even now—“Please Kili, please—“ Fili pants, once he has breath enough to speak. From the pre-slick on his tongue Kili knows that Fili’s enjoying his attentions but the crinkle in Fili’s brow tells him that his brother needs more.

                With a last suckle of the head, Kili allows his brother’s cock to fall from his lips to slap wetly against his stomach. Fili jerks at the sensation, moaning softly as Kili’s tongue licks over the damp, sensitive skin over his balls. As the tip of his tongue travels closer to his entrance Fili’s moans become louder.

                “Is this where you want my tongue?” Kili asks as he urges Fili’s legs up higher and his hips wider, exposing his entrance to his hungry eyes. Fili easily responds to his urgings, his legs spreading wide as he shamelessly arches his back, a low groan rumbling through him when Kili traces the tip of his finger over the small furl of muscle.

                “Hold your legs up for me,” Kili commands. Fili instantly responds to his order, his hands slipping behind his knees and holding his legs up in the air, curving his body almost in half. “Here, yes?” Kili asks, delicately licking around the rim of Fili’s hole. He can’t see Fili’s head but he knows from the shakes of Fili’s body and his high whines that his brother must be fervently agreeing. Still, he does so enjoy it when Fili’s desperate and begging. “Must not be right, I apologize,” Kili teases, moving to lick up Fili’s thigh.

                _“No,”_ Fili sobs, fingers clenching around his legs. “Kili, please, _no,_ I want it—“ His fingernails dig deep into the skin on his hamstrings and Kili has force Fili to loosen his grip.

                “Where?” Kili asks, breathing out hot against Fili’s twitching hole, so eager to be filled. “Tell me.”

                “My ass,” Fili finally sighs, his body quaking in relief as Kili laves his tongue over his puckered entrance in reward. “Want you to fuck me open with your tongue, want you to eat me out, make me so wet that I’m ready to take your cock—“

                Fili’s words have Kili shifting against the bed, rutting slowly into the soft fabric of the comforter just to ease the ache which has built up in his groin. His licks become hurried, quick flicks of his tongue, swift stabs into the rim which opens so readily for him. He allows his teeth to graze over the sensitive skin, catching on the furl and making Fili keen and buck up. He soothes the sting away with a long, slow play of his tongue before he pulls away, pausing to blow cool air over Fili’s twitching hole.

                “Mm, you still want my cock?” Kili teases as he allows his fingers to drift over the saliva-slick hole. “You wanted it earlier but then you changed your mind…maybe you don’t want it this time either.”

                “No, no, always want it, always want your cock,” Fili gasps, craning his neck so that he can just barely make eye contact with Kili. “Please, please, give it to me.”

                It’s hard, this show of pretending that Fili’s words don’t make him want to just push in but Kili’s managed to learn something about self-control in the past six months and he waits, knowing that the act will be all the better for the long tease. “You wanted me to, ah, what was it? Fill you up, split you apart, fuck you until you couldn’t walk anymore?” Just the tip of his finger breaches Fili’s entrance and Fili’s eyes flutter shut, hips unconsciously rolling to push the finger deeper. Kili’s hand on his hip stills him and Fili whines in disappointment. “And then you just forgot all about it…I don’t think you really want my cock tonight.”

                He withdraws his finger, smirking at Fili’s keen of anguish. _God,_ but it’s so much fun to turn his brother into a writhing little wanton ball of need. Keeping his eyes on Fili and his body as stationary as he can, Kili reaches for the forgotten lube. His fingers brush against it several times before he finally seizes his prize. Fili’s eyes are fixated on him, wide and pleading. He’s too busy trying to form words to realize that Kili’s thumbing the top of the lube open and sloppily coating the fingers on his right hand.

                Fili finally gathers his wits and babbles, “No, please, please Kili, _god_ you don’t know how bad I want it, how bad I want you inside me _please—_ “ His brother’s eyes widen at Kili’s predatory smirk just before Kili slides his index finger in, all the way to his third knuckle. Fili gasps, surprise, pleasure and the slightest hint of pain all held within his inhalation. It only takes him a moment to recover before his hips eagerly thrust down on the intrusion, his muscles fluttering and clamping down delightfully tight.

                “Maybe I was wrong,” Kili continues, shallowly pushing in and out, enough to tease but not nearly enough to satisfy. “Maybe you do want my cock after all.” Fili nods, keeping his eyes trained on Kili’s face, the thin ring of blue pleading with him. Kili grins down at him, loving the way that he can take his older brother apart piece by piece, loving the way that he can tease him into incoherency, loving that gorgeous, strong, smart Fili is _his,_ his for the taking, his and no one else’s…

                Something of his thoughts must show on his face because Fili moans lowly and his hips begin to gather more force. A single hand on the back of his thigh stops him, Kili’s fingers tangling with Fili’s for the briefest of seconds. “So impatient,” Kili chides as he slides a second finger into Fili. There’s just the barest hint of resistance before Fili relaxes, his thigh resting heavily against the subtle restraint of Kili’s hand. “You know that I don’t like when you get grabby.”

                Fili nods, short helpless little jerks of his head as he opens his mouth and sobs. “I know Kili, I’m sorry, I just…” Kili rubs the tip of his finger against Fili’s prostrate and smirks as his brother’s eyes roll back his head, cock twitching against the golden curls on his lower stomach. “Need you so much!” Fili gasps, once Kili relaxes the pressure within him. “Please, don’t need anymore, already open, please, I want your cock so much—“

                Fili yelps as Kili sinks his teeth into the meat of his thigh, biting down hard before releasing. The perfect semi-circle marks of his teeth stand out red and angry against the milky skin and Kili licks them in acknowledgement, even though the bite was all reprimand. “I’ll decide when you’re ready, brat.” Fili has a tendency to overestimate his readiness—Kili only made the mistake of trusting him once. The sight of blood on Fili’s rim was enough to churn his stomach with guilt. Since then he’s never breached Fili until he’s sure that his brother’s loose enough to take it.

                The third finger takes longer than the previous two but Fili’s done this enough to know when to consciously relax his body. With a long, slow exhalation, all three fingers are buried within his brother and Kili thrusts them deep, relishing in the needy whimpers which provide the soundtrack to the night. Now, when he’s so close to what he wants, he allows himself the pleasure of teasing, of once more taking Fili apart, block by block, until there’s nothing left but the _need._ His fingers relentlessly press against the small gland within his brother, lighting his nerves on fire. Fili’s body shakes underneath him, fingers spasming in their hold on his legs as his brother thrashes his head from side to side. Reluctantly Kili pulls off, giving Fili enough time to regain his breath. Fili has just enough time to suck in a shuddering gulp of oxygen before Kili’s fingers are thrusting in him again, hard and fast, just barely brushing his prostrate.

                The pace and the angle is enough to have Fili’s muscles clenching down on him as his brother quakes underneath him. It’s mesmerizing, watching Fili come closer and closer to the edge. His brother comes apart so beautifully and Kili adores watching every moment of it, every bead of sweat which trickles down his forehead, to his nose, adores every gasp, whimper and moan which escapes those plush, pink lips.

                “You’re so beautiful,” Kili praises as he increases the pressure on Fili’s prostrate until his brother’s cock is steadily leaking. “Do you have any idea how utterly wonderful you are?” He almost misses the light touch of Fili’s fingers against his hand, his brother only briefly twitching away from his iron grip on his thigh. The light brush over his knuckles is enough for Kili to look down and see Fili feebly reaching out for him, desperate for contact. Heart expanding at the sight, Kili links their fingers together as he slows his pace to nothing more than languid thrusts into Fili’s body.

                “What do you want gorgeous?” he croons, even though he already knows the answer.

“Wanna come,” Fili babbles, fingers clutching tight on Kili’s hand. “Wanna feel your cock in me, feel you fill me up, spill inside me, please, please, fuck me now Kili, I can’t wait anymore—“

Fili’s thighs inadvertently clamp around Kili’s waist as Kili leans forward within their cradle to kiss Fili, tongues sliding messily together, both of them gasping at the feel of their pricks rubbing against each other. “Fuck,” Kili curses, the single word somehow managing to encompass everything he feels. Fili groans underneath him, rutting up as much as he dares.

“Please,” Fili whispers, tongue licking at Kili’s lips. “Please Kili, please…wanna come on your cock, _please_ …”

                “All right,” Kili finds himself agreeing as his self-control begins to shred. If Fili didn’t look so utterly wrecked at the moment, he would be more suspicious of his brother. As it stands Kili has to bite back a groan as he fumbles with the lube and finally slicks himself, his own, slippery hand almost _too_ good. The thought that he’ll soon be sinking into Fili’s body, finally with nothing separating him, does nothing to stave off the sudden wave of arousal. Kili swiftly clamps his fingers around his base, and breathes for a moment. This has to last. He has to make it last.

                His hands on the backs of Fili’s thighs urge his brother’s spine into a more severe curl, muscles flexing with the new positioning. “Let go, I’ve got you,” Kili urges and Fili’s hands fall away from his legs to clutch at the pillows beside his head. Fili’s breathing is labored as the new position hooks his knees on Kili’s shoulders, bending his body almost in half.

                Looking down at his brother, Kili almost feels sorry for the rest of the world that they don’t get to see Fili like this, don’t get to see how his brother throws his head back and keens as the tip of his prick pushes against Fili’s entrance. No one else but him gets to see the delicate beading of sweat across Fili’s forehead, dripping down to his nose, no one gets to see Fili’s eyes, glazed over with lust and need, looking at him, nothing but pure trust and love held within their smoky depths…

                “Mine?” Kili asks as he starts the slow slide in Fili’s body, gasping as the blazing inferno of his brother’s body envelops him.

                “Yours, “Fili assures him, head craned back to expose his throat as his breath stutters and catches in his chest. “ _Oh God…_ yours, yours, only yours Kili, _yes…”_ With a grunt, Kili seats himself fully in Fili’s body and takes a second just to breathe, staving off orgasm with the skill of experience.

                Fili’s moan is at least an octave lower than his normal speaking voice, his chest rapidly expanding and contracting. Kili shifts his hips, hissing as Fili’s muscles flutter around his length, clamping and releasing him in turn. Fili’s eyes are still closed as he brings his face forward as best he can, lips parted in clear request.

                Kili leans forward, the angle causing his prick to slip even deeper within Fili’s body as he bends the elder in half, his knees touching his shoulders. Fili’s heels dig into his back, pulling him even closer. Their lips collide, tongues sliding over each other in an uncoordinated meeting. Fili shakes underneath him, whispering “Please Kili…please move…” when their lips part.

                “Yeah,” Kili agrees, too far gone to chide Fili for his forwardness. It’s so tempting to mindlessly rut into Fili’s body but he forces himself to withdraw almost all the way and push back in slowly. Several repetitions have Fili panting underneath him, his body trembling from not enough, _more, please more_ —

                “Fili,” Kili moans, increasing his pace. He can feel the sweat rolling down his spine, dripping down his cheek to drop onto Fili’s body. Fili’s hips push back into his as much as they can, broken whimpers jolted from his wrung-out body at every rough thrust. Kili pauses for a moment, shifting his hips before he thrusts back in, just so he can strike right—Fili’s eyes fly open as his mouth drops in a soundless scream, fingers clutching at the pillows, at the comforters—“There gorgeous?” Kili huffs, a pleased smile lurking on his face.

                Fili tries to respond, but Kili’s thrusts increase in their forcefulness until all of the air is driven out of his brother’s lungs, leaving his mouth lolling open. The blonde finally gathers enough air to plead, “Please Kili, please, can I touch myself? Need to come, need it so bad—“

                “No,” Kili grits, thrusting hard and making Fili’s eyes roll back in his head. “You wanted my cock so bad, you’re going to come on it and nothing else.” Fili can do it, he knows that he can, he’s done it many times before.

                As Kili’s climax approaches the thin strings holding his self-control and coherency together begin to disintegrate, leaving him an inward, quivering mess. Fili teases him that he always becomes positively vulgar when he’s close and tonight’s no exception.

                He has Fili bent in half, knees resting on his shoulders as his hips piston into the pliable body beneath him. The slick, wet sounds of flesh slapping together fill the room, along with their harsh pants and Fili’s increasingly high mewls as Kili pegs his prostrate over and over again in an unceasing, churning rhythm.

                “You gonna come for me?” Kili’s voice is almost a snarl as he grips the headboard, using the support to further his rough thrusts into Fili’s body. It feels better than he’d ever imagined, the smooth glide of his cock, knowing that it’s partially lube and partially his own pre-come making Fili so slick inside.

                “ _Fuck yes,”_ Fili gasps, his hands striking at the bed. “Kili, please, let me touch you, need to touch you, god, I’m so fucking _close—_ “

                “Hold onto me, I’ve got you.” Fili’s hands move to fist themselves on his shoulders, on his forearms, his hair—every inch of Kili that he can reach, Fili blesses with his hands. “Gonna make you come so hard you’ll be screaming my name,” Kili promises, throwing his hips up in a particularly violent thrust. “Will you scream for me gorgeous?”

                _“Yes, yes, yes,”_ Fili cries, and Kili can tell he’s close from the way his muscles tighten and clamp on his cock.

                “Tell me,” Kili demands, his thrusts becoming pointed stabs designed to hit Fili’s prostrate. “Tell me who you belong to.”

                “Yours, yours, _yours…Kili, fuck…Kili!”_ Fili does scream when he comes, a high keen torn from his throat. Almost suffocating heat tightens on him as Fili’s body convulses in short little jerks with the force of his release, seed coating his stomach and chest.

                It only takes a few more rough thrusts into Fili’s pliant body before Kili finds his release. His hips stutter against the soft cradle of Fili’s ass, head falling down to touch Fili’s shoulder as a long, drawn out groan escapes him. Afterwards, he lazily rocks forward several times, riding out the aftershocks of his orgasm.

                Fili’s body is boneless underneath him as Kili gently lowers his brother’s legs, rubbing over the drying sweat on his thighs. Fili makes a soft noise of displeasure as Kili’s softening cock slips out of him but Kili’s too enthralled with the sight of his own seed leaking out Fili’s reddened hole to pay much attention.

                Fili moans softly, his body shivering with too much sensation, when Kili catches a trickle of his come with his finger, coating the digit. He still can’t overcome the idea that it’s _his_ seed in Fili, his spend marking his brother as indelibly his. There’s no used condom to throw away, the slick latex feeling oddly like shame and guilt—there’s just the slow move of his seed down Fili’s ass, drawn by the inexorable power of gravity.

                Fili’s eyes open when Kili runs his thumb over his lower lip, swollen with the force of their kisses and Fili’s thorough ravishing of the skin. Tired blue eyes widen just before Kili’s finger, coated in his come, slides into his mouth. Kili sighs in remembered pleasure as Fili’s tongue traces over the surface of his finger, thoroughly cleaning it. His spent cock even gives a half-hearted twitch as Fili playfully circles the tip of his tongue against the pad of Kili’s finger. It’s so undeniably _filthy,_ which makes it all the more enjoyable.  

                “Come here,” Fili mumbles, voice rough and exhausted. He spreads his arms wide and Kili happily falls into his embrace, nuzzling at the soft hair on his brother’s chest. A spatter of Fili’s spend is near his nose and Kili idly licks at it, ignoring Fili’s long-suffering sigh.

                “Got some in your beard,” Kili unhelpfully points out, just before he rubs the aforementioned spot. Fili tries to swat at him but the movement becomes aborted into a lazy sort of wave. “Need a shower anyway, you’re filthy.”

                “Well whose fault is that?” Kili can tell that the words were supposed to be snapped but they end up sounding affectionate. Kili cards his fingers through Fili’s hair, fingernails scratching at his scalp and causing Fili to moan in appreciation.

                As much as he loves the passion filled moments of their coupling Kili has to admit that this is just as good, the lazy aftermath when they’re both trying to remember how their limbs fit together. He used to wish that they could suspend time so that he and Fili could stay like this forever, tangled in their bed without the possibility of any interruptions. But now…

                “You meant it right?” Fili’s stiffens underneath him, just the tiniest amount, before he relaxes. His hand lies heavy at the nape of Kili’s neck, surprisingly cool against the sweaty skin. Kili darts suddenly nervous eyes up to Fili’s face, to meet his brother’s contemplative, reassuring blue gaze. “What you said earlier?” His mouth is dry and the words seem too large and awkward on his tongue. “About…about being mine?”

                Fili’s face breaks into a grin and Kili can’t help but return it, caught up as ever in the infectious glee that is just being with Fili. “I still don’t know how you think I could ever want anyone else, you wonderful idiot. You’re it for me.”

                Kili ducks his head, laying an open-mouthed kiss on Fili’s skin, just beside his heart, hoping that the gesture will say everything that he wants to but can’t—how much he loves Fili, how perfectly happy he would be just to wake up next to him every morning for the rest of his life, how the thought of losing Fili paralyzes him with fear so thick that he can barely breathe. He’s not sure if Fili’s guessed the truth but he knows it, deep in his bones—no matter how many times he might reduce Fili to begging for the basest sort of torments to be done to his body, no matter if he has Fili beg for his cock, for his spunk—Fili will always, _always,_ be the one to hold the power. Kili _needs_ Fili, needs him like he needs his limbs, relies on him like he does gravity.

                “Kili…” Fili’s whisper of his name is as soft as the fingers trailing through his hair, getting caught in the tangles which magically arise during sex. “Fuck, you’re perfect.”

                Kili buries his face in Fili’s chest to hide his suddenly blazing cheeks as Fili’s skin moves underneath him, shaking up and down with short chuckles. “Need a shower,” Kili mumbles after a few moments have passed, and Fili hums an affirmative. Once he’s sure that he no longer resembles a fire truck Kili lifts his head. “You all right to walk or you want me to carry you?”

                Fili’s eyebrow creeps up his forehead in the expression which says that he’s giving Kili several seconds to amend his previous statement. “I’m fine,” he assures Kili, though he does wince when he sits up, the tender skin of his backside scraping against the fabric. “Might want some lotion later,” he admits, gingerly shifting his weight.

                Kili’s responding grin is sharp and pointed. “I look forward to it,” he purrs, and laughs when Fili shivers. 


End file.
